


In Another Life

by maxbegone



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: After Vox Machina, Baby, F/M, Family, Kidfic, Mourning, Past Characters Death, Post-Canon, vox machina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: Keyleth meets the first de Rolo baby and thinks about what could have been.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on maxbegone.tumblr.com

When she enters their bedroom, the first thing Keyleth notices is the smell of the firewood burning in hearth mixed with the faint smell of vanilla wafting through the room. She then sees Pike look up from where she was putting some things away into a rucksack and smile at the parade of people walking in; Scanlan, Grog, Cassandra, and herself.

Lastly, she notices with a heavy heart and so much love, Percy sitting on their bed with Vex reclined against a ridiculous mound of pillows. He was pushing some hair away from her sweaty forehead with one hand, and the other was gently stroking a little hand that was poking out of a wrap of blankets.

They both looked up with smiles on their faces and puffy eyes still wet with tears to match.

Keyleth stayed a few feet behind the rest as they huddled around the bed, all whispering endearments and congratulations and watched the bundle in Vex’s arms that was a baby. The first actual baby in their family.

“Have we got a name,” Cassandra finally asks. She looked more youthful than Keyleth had ever seen her before; the girl was hovering over her brother excitedly as she stared at her niece.

“Elaina,” Percy announced with a smile. “Elaina Cassandra.”

“Fit with all the names that your family is so royally cursed with,” Vex chimes in.

Cassandra physically melts as Elaina is passed to her.

Keyleth’s stomach swoops, however, with something that’s a mix between happiness and…was it sadness? Or longing? She keeps quiet.

There are coos from everyone, and Scanlan hops onto the bed with Pike, their hands laced together.

“Gods, she’s tiny,” Scanlan manages to whisper as he leans in for a closer look, and Keyleth sees Pike squeeze his hand in reassurance.

That’s right, Keyleth reminds herself. He wasn’t there for that.

“Pass her this way,” Grog begs somewhat desperately. “I bet I can hold her with one hand!”

“You wait your turn,” Cassandra replies. “you’ll have plenty of time.”

After a while of passing the baby from one person to the next, she winds up in Percy’s arms, and he immediately looks over at Keyleth.

“You haven’t held her yet.”

She wrings her hands awkwardly, her legs stiff. “Oh, no it’s fine. I’m sure she’s probably confused by all of these people anyway.”

Vex looks over at her with a hint of amusement. “Keyleth, it’s fine, really. You’re family.”

“I know!” She flinches at the sharpness in her voice. “I know. But it’s really alright. You guys need rest.”  
There’s an air of hesitation around the room, and Pike suddenly speaks up.

“I think you’re right. We’ve taken up enough of your time, and you should really get some rest, Vex. We’ll come back tomorrow.”

Everyone begins filing out of the room after a moment or two. Cassandra kisses Percy on the cheek and Vex on the head, telling them both that she would be back later on to make sure they slept. Keyleth waved sheepishly and pivoted to leave the room.

“Kiki, wait.”

She could keep walking. Really, she could. But Percy’s voice resonated with her and suddenly, Keyleth felt guilty.

“Come here for a moment.”

Keyleth turned slowly and faced them with a forced smile that she was sure was much too tight.

Vex could see right through her. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing! You guys should rest. Vex, I’m sure you’re exhausted-“

“-Keyleth-“

“-and I’m sure Elaina’s exhausted as well. She’s beautiful, by the way. But really let me go so you can-“

“Keyleth.” Vex’s voice was as stern as her look. “Come sit here. Please.”

“Yeah.”

Percy hugged her tightly before she was able to settle onto the bed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a sad smile.

Keyleth sat and began untying her boots, kicking them aside and then allowing herself to sink into the pillows next to Vex who was holding the baby again.

She looked between them both a few times. “Hi,” she whispered.

Percy sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed. “You know you can talk to us, right? What’s going on?”

“I’m just thinking.”

Vex laughed. “Yes, you and Percy are both quite guilty of overdoing that from time to time. But what is it you’re thinking about?”

Keyleth averted her gaze to the fireplace. Her chest tightened and she almost started heaving as her eyes stung with tears. And then the dam broke, and she was shaking and sobbing. She felt ridiculous.

“I’m sorry, this is so stupid.” She took a deep breath. “I miss Vax. And it’s so not fair for me to say because he’s your brother, Vex. But I can’t help but wonder what our lives would have been like if he was still here, especially now because he would absolutely love and obsess over Elaina. I just keep thinking about us and Zephra, and that we maybe would have been married. And maybe we’d even have a family of our own, and it’s just not fair. Gods, Vex he would’ve been so proud of you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

The room was silent as Keyleth sobbed, and after a few moments Percy stood and kissed her head.

“I’m going to make us all some tea and grab some food as well. We could all use it, I think.”

He walked out of the room, and then it was just her and Vex and Elaina.

“I know he’d be proud.” Vex’s tone is comforting but there’s a sadness that’s there as well. “And I miss him more and more each day, but you’re allowed to miss him as well. Vax loved you so much, darling. But he told you countless times how he wanted you to keep going.”

She hiccuped. “But it’s hard.”

Vex offered a sad smile. “I know. It’s so hard.” She pressed her forehead against Keyleth and let a few tears fall. “Can you promise me something?”

Keyleth nodded.

“Talk to us. Me, or Percy, or Pike, or Scanlan, or Grog. It’ll do you so much good. We love you so much, Keyleth. You’re our sister, our best friend. We need you with us. We all miss Vax, you shouldn’t feel guilty about that.”

“Yeah. Alright.”

“Going into this I wasn’t sure I’d be able to do this without him. But Percy and I have all of you, and that makes it so much easier. Elaina’s the greatest thing in my life.” She peered down at her daughter who was still asleep peacefully. “And she has a wonderful family who I know will pass along stories of her Uncle Vax. I’m counting on you for that as well.”

Keyleth touched Elaina’s face. Her cheeks were soft and warm and so beautiful.

“Now, will you please hold your niece?”

Albeit hesitantly, she took the infant into her arms and her heart immediately surged with love and joy.

She was so tiny and delicate-looking. She had tiny hands, and a tiny nose with even tinier fingers. Her lips were a rosy pink and she had a head of dusty brown hair that Keyleth could only assume matched Percy’s from when he was so much younger.

“She’s…incredible,” Keyleth managed to whisper. Elaina stirred in her swaddle enough to yawn.

“Isn’t she?” Vex paused. “Listen, I was going to wait until Percy came back but I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“What?”

“We’ve talked about it a lot, and I understand that none of us are running head-on into danger every day. But certain things are inevitable, and just it’s just in case. If something were to ever happen to either me or Percy or both of us, we would really want it to be you who watched over Elaina. I know we have all of you, and we trust everyone, but we’ve agreed that you’ll be able to teach her exactly what she needs to know.”

“Vex…” Keyleth started crying again, biting her bottom lip hard in an attempt to stop. Tears distorted her vision, there was no sobbing. She nodded, and looked back down at Elaina.

“I promise. With or without you guys I’ll teach her whatever I can. Is that ok?”

Vex smiled. “More than ok. Make sure you teach her Speak With Animals. It’s what you taught me, remember?”

“Yeah.”

Percy eventually returned to them with a tray of tea and some food. Keyleth stayed there for the rest of the evening and well into the next morning, having fallen asleep tucked beside Vex, Percy on the opposite side, and Elaina asleep in the cradle next to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at maxbegone on tumblr!


End file.
